yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 112
Events * Yami Yugi and Joey are Dueling The Big Five, who were taking turns using Tristan's body and bringing out their respective Deck Masters. The stakes were Tristan's body against everyone else's, and no Life Points damage had been dealt yet. * Johnson took his turn, wrecking the enemies' lead. He then focused on Joey, dealing a massive amount of damage. He even answered Joey's next attack by disposing of Joey's Deck-Master-fueled beatstick to summon a high-level monster of his own, "Machine King". * Yami Yugi used his next turn to summon a monster in Attack Position. However, his monster was weaker, so he ended his turn by setting a card. ** This got Johnson's attention, and even Joey could sense the fact that Yami Yugi just set a Trap Card. * Nezbitt on the other hand, was elated, and he called out his attack to strike down Yami Yugi's now-exposed monster. Too late, Leichter tried to warn his associate, but it was from Yami Yugi that Nezbitt learned that the true trap was in his monster's effect. "Machine King" was destroyed, leaving Nezbitt with no monsters and a chuck of Life Points gone. ** Duke realized that Yami Yugi did more than lure Nezbitt into an ill-fated attack -- he also got him to forget about Joey, who had no monsters and almost no Life Points. Everyone, even Yami Yugi, commended Joey for being such a good actor as to make the lure perfect. Joey pretended it was no big deal, barely concealing the fact that he hadn't been acting. * Joey got his game together, so he and Yami Yugi begun evening the score. * Leichter took over for the reminder of the Duel, and his next combine stopped his enemies' offense cold. ** However, Joey broke apart Leichter's combo on his next turn, and Yami Yugi dealt even more damage. * As Leichter prepared his last turn, he knew he'll gain access to a Ritual Spell this turn. After he drew, he laughed, announcing that he had drawn the ultimate monster of The Big Five. The episode ended with him towering over his opponents, the silhouette of the "Five-Headed Dragon" appearing behind him. Deck Masters * Yami Yugi: "Dark Magician" * Joey Wheeler: "Flame Swordsman" * The Big Five: "Judge Man", "Robotic Knight" and "Jinzo" Featured Duel: Yami Yugi + Joey Wheeler vs. The Big Five, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Turn 10: The Big Five (Johnson) * As The Big Five switchs their Deck Master, the ATK of "Catapult Turtle" decreased ("Catapult Turtle": 1200 → 1000) * Johnson activates the ability of "Judge Man". By paying 1000 Life Points (The Big Five: 8000 → 7000) to destroy all monsters that Yami Yugi and Joey controlled as well as inflicting them 1000 damage (Yami Yugi: 4000 → 3000) (Joey: 4000 → 3000) * Normal Summoned "Hysteric Angel" in Attack Position (1800/600) * "Hysteric Angel" attacks Joey directly (Joey: 3000 → 1200) * Johnson activates the effect of "Catapult Turtle": Tributes "Hysteric Angel" to inflict effect damage equal to half of its ATK to Joey (Joey: 1200 → 300) * Johnson Set a card * Johnson activates "Altar of Mists": Adds a Ritual Magic Card from his Deck to his hand in three turns Turn 11: Joey * Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" in Attack Position (1500/1300) * Joey activates the ability of "Flame Swordsman": Decreased its ATK by 1000 points to increasing the ATK of "Rocket Warrior" by that amount ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 800) ("Rocket Warrior": 1500 → 2500) * "Rocket Warrior" attacks and destroys "Catapult Turtle" whilst Johnson activated "Revenge Sacrifice" by sending "Rocket Warrior" to the Graveyard and Special Summoning "Machine King" in Attack Position (2200/2000) * While face-up on the field, "Machine King" gained 100 ATK for each Machine-Type monster on the field; including itself ("Machine King": 2200 → 2300) Turn 12: Yami * Yami Yugi removed "Buster Blader" from his Graveyard (which was discarded by "Card Destruction" previously); Special Summoned "The Rock Spirit" in Attack Position (1700/1000) * Tributed "The Rock Spirit" to Tribute Summon "Des Volstgalph" in Attack Position (2200/1700) * Yami Yugi sets a card Turn 13: The Big Five (Nezbitt) * Nezbitt activated "Heavy Storm" that destroyed Yami Yugi's face-down card: "Mirror Force" whilst not destroyed "Altar of Mists" because of its effect * The effect of "Des Volstgalph" activates; gained 200 ATK ("Des Volstgalph": 2200 → 2400) * "Machine King" attacked "Des Volstgalph", not knowing about its effect and took damage from the battle (The Big Five: 7000 → 6900) * The effect of "Des Volstgalph" activated; inflicting 500 damage to The Big Five (The Big Five: 6900 → 6400) * During the End Phase, the ATK of "Des Volstgalph" resets ("Des Volstgalph": 2400 → 2200) Turn 14: Joey * Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" in face-up Defense Position (2000/1600) * Joey Set a card Turn 15: Yami * "Des Volstgalph" attacks The Big Five directly (The Big Five: 6400 → 4200) * Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" in face-up Defense Position (100/2600) Turn 16: The Big Five (Leichter) * During the Draw Phase, Joey activates "Drop Off", but Leichter's Deck Master, "Jinzo", intervenes to negate and destroy Joey's Trap Card * Leichter activates "Pot of Greed"; draw 2 cards * The effect of "Des Volstgalph" activates; gains 200 ATK ("Des Volstgalph": 2200 → 2400) * Normal Summons "Injection Fairy Lily" in Attack Position (400/1500) * Activates the effect of "Injection Fairy Lily", pays 2000 Life Points (The Big Five: 4200 → 2200) to increase its ATK by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 → 3400) * "Injection Fairy Lily" attacks and destroys "Des Volstgalph" (Yami Yugi: 3000 → 2000) * Activates "Sebek's Blessing" to restore his Life Points equal to the Life Points that Yami Yugi lost via the Battle (The Big Five: 2200 → 3200) * Leichter Sets a card Turn 17: Joey * Leichter activates "Gravity Bind" at that point * Tributes "Panther Warrior" to Tribute Summoned his own copy of "Jinzo", which in process to destroy "Gravity Bind" * Activated "Block Attack" on "Injection Fairy Lily"; switches it to Defense Position * Joey's "Jinzo" attacksand destroyed "Injection Fairy Lily". Turn 18: Yami * Tributed "Big Shield Gardna" to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" in Attack Position (2000/1700) * "Dark Magician Girl" attacks Leichter directly (The Big Five: 3200 → 1200) Turn 19: The Big Five (Leichter) * Leichter gloated that this was the turn when "Altar of Mists" would apply its effect. When he drew, he laughed to see that he had drawn the Ritual Monster; "Five-Headed Dragon" Duel concludes next episode. Differences in Adaptions * A shot of the eyeglasses of "Hysteric Angel" beamed is removed from English version as well as her sacrifice for the effect of "Catapult Turtle" that attacked on Yami Yugi. * When Kaiba switched the projector on, the countdown of the film is removed. * Again, the giant hypodermic needle that "Injection Fairy Lily" is used has changed into a rocket in the Dub, and so is a shot of her needle filling up. * When "Injection Fairy Lily" attacked on "Des Volstgalph" is removed in the Dub. * When "Dark Magician Girl" attacked directly on Leichter, it went past him rather than through him. Mistakes * In the Dub, "Hysteric Fairy" was named as "Hysteric Angel", which was the Japan Name of that card. ** Additionally to the above mistake, "Hysteric Fairy" still has her angel halo, which was such to be editing out normally. * When Yami Yugi tributed "Big Shield Gardna" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl", the former monster remained on the field and not Tributed. * When "Machine King" is attacking, it displayed as Life Points instead of Attack Points. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes